


String of Pearls

by cookiekat93



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Adventure, Battle, Bird mom, F/F, Family Drama, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Bismuth/Pearl (Steven Universe), Injury, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Pain, Pearlnet, Peridot - Freeform, Physical Abuse, Pie, Psychological Trauma, Renegade Pearl, Rescue, Sad and Happy, Sad with a Happy Ending, Steven Universe Future, Teamwork, Violence, Whump, lion, white diamond - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiekat93/pseuds/cookiekat93
Summary: Very new to Archive of Our Own, but strong fan of SU. Recently found myself expressing some SU thoughts/daydreams in writing, mostly involving Pearl, and thought there may be others out there who might like to read them, or draw inspiration/ideas from them, so that I can read more SU-Pearl fan fiction too. Suggestions and criticisms welcome, but please be kind!
Relationships: Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe), Garnet/Pearl (Steven Universe), Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	1. Pearl Makes Steven a Sandwich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short moment shared between Pearl and Steven. Probably would have taken place early in the series.

**Pearl Makes Steven a Sandwich**

The sound of the shower turned off moments after the thin gem slathered on an even layer of mayonnaise. Pearl stood at the counter, one hip dropped casually. She turned the plate and angled the knife, cutting the newly assembled BLT in perfect triangles. Now, as the bathroom door opened, allowing a billow of steam to escape, she held the plated snack in the flat of her palm.

“Whoa, what smells so good?” Steven’s face brightened when he spotted Pearl with the sandwich.

As he hopped up on the bar stool, she slid the plate off her hand and gently pushed it towards him. He took a huge bite and hummed with satisfaction. “So good, Pearl!”

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it.” she grinned and giggled slightly at his enthusiastic head nod, running her fingers through his damp hair before heading off to the bathroom to collect the waiting pile of dirty clothes and wet towel.


	2. Pearl and Steven Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl and Steven Fight

**Pearl and Steven Fight**

“Steven please, let’s not fight about this now. We can just go inside and talk.” she tossed her spear to the ground and held up her hands in a placating manner.

“I don’t want to talk!” He summoned his shield and charged forward at Pearl. He positioned his shield at a horizontal angle. Pearl caught the pink disc with her hands, arms extended out in front of her.

“Steven,” Pearl grunted with the effort to keep her defense up, “we’ve been through this. You were never going to have a normal childhood. We did the best we could.”

“I don’t believe you!” he roared, pushing the shield harder against Pearl’s chest. Her elbows buckled and the rim of the shield made contact with her skin. She grimaced.

“You’re the dearest part of my family, and I love you.” she couldn’t keep the tears from collecting at the corner of her eyes. “Steven, please.”

Steven’s anger faltered in intensity for just a second, and Pearl chose that moment to push him to the ground. She rubbed at her chest, a thin red line leaked steadily. 

“Pearl.” Steven whispered in horror, on his hands and knees in front of her. There was a look of fear on her face before she looked down at him. 

“It’s okay, let’s just call it a night, we can talk about it at breakfast tomorrow.” She calmly reached her hand down to him, helped him to his feet, and walked back to the house together in thickly tense silence. 


	3. Pearl Doesn't Make It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One scenario where Pearl gets hurt while saving Steven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My inner fascination for whump coming out a little bit in this one.

**Pearl Doesn’t Make It**

The asteroid shattered a little too close to the surface for anyone’s comfort in Beach City. Chunks of it were soaring down and burning up in the atmosphere. 

“Yes, we did it!” Steven cheered. “See? The Crystal Gems still got it.” the teenager threw his arm around Garnet’s shoulder, who hummed smugly in response. 

“Whoop whoop!” Amethyst cheered. 

Pearl approached, a little out of breath, “Yeah, we are still pretty awesome.” She hugged Garnet’s side, and the tall fusion squeezed Pearl close to her. 

“Guess we’d better start cleaning up this beach.” Steven said, sighing at the wrecked site. 

“Definitely, we’ll have this place looking spic and span in no time.” Pearl said, examining the damage and deciding which boulders would have to go first.

“Does anyone hear that?” Amethyst said. There was a quiet but high-pitched whistling coming from above. 

“It sounds like…” Garnet trailed off. 

“Steven!” Pearl shouted, but there was no time for him to get out of the way. There was one remaining chunk of boulder coming down hot and fast, and its trajectory was aimed for the human hybrid. 

He felt himself flying through the air, breath catching in his throat. He landed hard on thick sand, and it piled beneath and around him as his body crashed. 

He woke up hours later… in his bed… something cold on his head. 

“You’re sure I… didn’t… hurt him?” Pearl’s voice was nearby, but it didn’t sound normal. 

“He should be waking up soon. Save your strength, Pearl. Please.” 

The skinny gem swallowed thickly, taking a shuddering breath. 

Garnet stood and took Amethyst by the elbow and guided her away. “You should be watching Steven.” she gritted her teeth as she spoke. 

“I know but I’m worried, I’ve never seen her take a hit like that. That giant rock practically crushed her to bits.”

“Look, I know she’s hurt bad, but we need to make sure Steven is alright. She would never forgive herself if-”

“Guys, what happened?” Steven asked groggily from atop the stairs. 

“Steven,” Garnet rushed over, “take it slow. You shouldn’t be out of bed yet.”

“I’m fine. Where’s Pearl?” 

Garnet looked down at her feet.

“Garnet, is Pearl okay?” Steven’s voice hitched in a couple of worried tones.

“Not exactly.” 

“What does that mean!?” Steven started to push past Garnet, but she placed her hands on his shoulders. 

“When she pushed you out of the way, she didn’t get herself out of the path of the space rock. It landed on her, pretty hard. When she fell, she…”

“She cracked her gem on a big rock, dude. She can’t poof.” Amethyst supplied, wiping the corner of her eye quickly. 

“Take me to her. I can help.” 

Pearl was laying on the couch, a thin layer of sweat covering her pale skin. She was covered in dark blue bruises. What made Steven gasp most of all was the web-like pattern of tiny cracks scattered across her gem. She looked so frail and fragile. Steven sat on the edge of the couch, and held her hand in his own. 

She groaned and whimpered. Her head lolled lazily toward him. “S-Steven.” She shivered. “Are you okay? Y-you hurt?”

Steven laughed lightly, “No Pearl, no. You saved my life.” he placed a hand on her cheek and she gently leaned in. 

“Do something for me Steven, would you?” she cleared her throat. 

“Anything.”

“Don’t be sad, when… when it’s over.”

“When it’s over? You’re going to be fine, Pearl.”

“There isn’t time. I’m sorry.” her breathing was so shallow, and each breath was farther apart than the last she took. She feebly squeezed the soft hand holding hers.

“You can’t go, Pearl. I still need you. I love you!” 

Pearl smiled so sadly then, and a tear slid down. She turned her face to place a gentle kiss on his palm. “I love you too, Steven. So… much.”

The rest of Pearl’s head slid into the palm of Steven’s hand. “Pearl?”

Amethyst hid in Garnet’s embrace, sobbing muffled by the body of the fusion. 

Steven frantically looked at Pearl’s body, refusing to believe it was at all real. “Pearl, come on. You can’t go. You can’t leave us here.” He leaned over and kissed her broken gem, holding his lips down on it and wishing with all his might that the genuine gesture would be strong enough to revive her. Tears were spilling onto her face from his eyes as he held the kiss. There was no change. 

Steven lifted away, and clenched his eyes shut. He looked up at Garnet with a sorrowful expression. She held her unoccupied arm open to him, and he barreled into her. He clutched onto Amethyst as they cried in unison. 

“What do we do now?” Amethyst asked.

“We stay together.” Garnet answered. 

“This is all my fault.” Steven frowned. “She looked after me my whole life, through everything. It shouldn’t cost her this, not her life. I should’ve been able to heal her.”

“It was too late, man.” Amethyst sniffled. 

“It’s never too late. Pearl wouldn’t give up, and neither will I.” he broke free of the embrace and sat on the couch. He gathered up Pearl in his arms and hugged her tight. He cradled her skinny body in his lap and held her head to his chest, resting his cheek on the top of her head. He rocked slowly, as if to comfort her (and himself) with the motion. He focused entirely on Pearl.

Every nightmare she was there to comfort him from, every sandwich she made for him, every load of laundry, every life lesson, every cool robot she built, every birthday, every tender touch, every warning to be careful, every ‘I love you, Steven,’ - everything he realized he took for granted. 

“Please come back to me, Pearl.” he whispered desperately.

Suddenly, a glow filled the beach house, vibrating the walls and floorboards. Garnet and Amethyst held onto each other for support. 

When it faded, Pearl was still in Steven’s arms, but her gem wasn’t cracked, and she wasn’t as pale. She simply looked asleep, like on any given day when Pearl was caught napping. 

“Pearl? Can you hear me?”

“What was that, Ste-man?” Amethyst asked, mesmerized. 

“I don’t know, a new power? That’s never happened.” he quickly answered, then returned his attention to the unmoving gem. 

“Wake up, Pearl. Open your eyes.” he shook her a little. 

“Not yet… 10 minutes.” she said groggily. 

“PEARL!” all three gems hollered in surprise. Pearl then sprang forward in Steven’s lap, looking around at them. 

She hopped out of Steven’s lap, and looked up and down at herself. She felt her arms and torso - no bruises or crushed bones. 

“Steven, you healed me?”

“I guess I did. You feel alright?”

She smiled brightly, “I feel great. Come here.” She opened her arms and he hugged her fiercely. 

Pearl nudged her head at Garnet and Amethyst, inviting them into the embrace. Pearl didn’t mind one bit that they were squeezing too tight, she was happy to be with them at all.


	4. Garnet Spies on Pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garnet spies on Pearl while she takes some time for herself to do a bit of private dancing. Fluff sprinkled with Pearlnet.

**Garnet Spies on Pearl**

There’s a reason that all the rooms in the temple connect to each other. Garnet swears that the site before her must be the reason. She watches from a hidden space in the ceiling as Pearl practiced arabesque after arabesque. She twirled effortlessly, gracefully balancing on her toes. She was as dainty as a feather floating in a soft summer breeze. A final pirouette and Garnet had to stop herself from applauding. 

Pearl enjoyed ballet - the test of balance, smooth motions, swift and elegant positions. It encouraged her to be happy and find peace within herself. It was like yoga combined with meditation, but faster and more precise. Part of what she enjoyed so much about dancing in her temple room was finding she had a secret audience. 

She spotted the glint of Garnet’s shades in the distance, but wasn’t surprised. She’d become accustomed to having the fusion nearby when she took time for herself to just relax. If Pearl was being honest with herself, having Garnet watching from afar motivated her to dance with more energy and focus. Her heart pounded a little harder and it felt good.

She bent her body backwards, balancing with the ease of a bird gliding on the air of the shore. She spun and dipped her hands into the water tower she balanced on, and scooped some of the liquid into her palms. She held it in the air as if offering it to the sky, then brought her hands apart, letting the droplets splash back down to the clear blue surface. 

She took a bow in each direction, but as she faced the direction where she knew Garnet was watching from, she bowed low and long, angling as deep and gracefully as she could. She blushed and smiled as she held her balance. 

She turned and headed for the door. Once inside the beach house, she found Garnet, making herself look busy by fluffing couch pillows. 

Amethyst came in through the front screen door, carrying armfuls of seashells. “Sup Garnet? Pierogi! What have you been up to?” she asked as she walked by, barely stopping to make eye contact. She accessed her room to deposit her stash of beach treasure. 

“Oh, just… stretching.” Pearl answered casually. 

“Cool, cool.” Amethyst responded, then disappeared. 

Pearl glanced at the fusion, and winked playfully at her before going up to tidy Steven’s bedroom loft. 

Garnet gulped and covered her embarrassment with an unnecessary adjustment of her shades. Images of Pearl’s flexible form, thin, strong, and delicate, flashed in her vision. 


	5. Amethyst Rescues Pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl gets into some trouble, luckily Amethyst is nearby to help save her.

**Amethyst Rescues Pearl**

She swung her spear left and then right, upwards then diagonally across. She jabbed and defended the oncoming assaults. She was forced to take a step back, and another step, and step back again and again. She lost her footing and disappeared over the ledge. 

She screamed involuntarily at the loss of Earth beneath her feet. She felt a deep pain slice down her left side, and reached her hand out to grab at the sharp branch she knew would be there. It all happened so quickly. 

“Pearl!” she heard the familiar voice of Amethyst call out for her. How long had it been since she clutched onto the branch?

“Amethyst, I’m here!” 

The round face of the purple gem peered over the edge of the cliff and found Pearl barely hanging on. “Pearl!” Without another second, Amethyst sent her whip crashing down and wrapping around the branch Pearl clung to. She held the line taught. 

“Climb up, P!” 

Pearl reached up a glistening red hand and gripped the line, but didn’t have the strength to pull herself up. She tried over and over again but found herself getting more tired with each attempt, holding on to the branch with the other trembling hand all the while. 

If she could just close her eyes for a moment and gather her focus and strength, just for a minute or two… 

“Pearl, come on.” Amethyst's voice was suddenly right beside her. Pearl realized her eyes had closed and when she opened them, Amethyst was holding out her arm. Pearl then noticed she had climbed down her own rope, and looked up to see Garnet at the top holding the handle. 

Pearl looped both arms around Amethyst, and Garnet hauled them up. Amethyst held on to Pearl tightly, ignoring the sticky feeling. They reached the top a minute later. 

She stood on trembling legs, “I’m sorry.” she whispered to them, Amethyst keeping a steadying hand on Pearl’s back. Garnet stepped in front of her. 

“Maybe the next time we tell you to take it easy, you will. You shouldn’t have challenged a group that size on your own. We’re supposed to be a team.” 

Pearl looked so disappointed. “Pearl,” Garnet took Pearl’s chin in her hand, “we know you can handle yourself, but you’ve got to let us help you.” she moved her hand from under her chin to the side of her face, gingerly stroking, “Please.” 

“I’ll try.” Pearl replied weakly. Garnet swooped her up and carried her into the beach house. She laid her on the couch and made quick work of the gash that the branch left behind. When she was finished, Pearl stayed on the couch. She would rest there until she’d regained enough energy to let her gem do the rest of the healing. 

“Hey Pearl, thought you might like some company.” Amethyst said, sitting on the arm of the couch. Pearl looked at her coldly, “Actually, my bruised ego and I would prefer being left alone.” Pearl caught the saddened expression on the younger’s gems face. 

“Amethyst, I’m sorry. I’m still getting used to all this. Everything is so… different.” she sighed deeply, then winced a little. “Hey,” Pearl called to her, “thank you for coming for me. You saved my life. At this point it should be me saving you.”

“Yeah but I learned from the best, you know?” Amethyst grinned. Pearl nodded to acknowledge the sense in her statement. 

She shivered as a chill overwhelmed her, she suddenly felt even more exhausted than before. Amethyst shape-shifted into her feline form, and crept up the couch towards Pearl’s chest. There, she curled herself against the injured gem, and began to purr. 

Pearl grinned and felt comfortable, most of her pain vanishing. She stroked Amethyst under her chin, then behind her fuzzy ears, up and down, slower and slower, until she fell sound asleep. 


	6. Pearl Likes Pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After that beautiful and painful perfection of a finale, I thought I would try something light and irrelevant. A breath away from the bittersweet ending… still not over it. Has it sunk in for anyone else? Who knew a cartoon could mean so much and break my heart just by ending?

**Pearl Likes Pie**

There is flour and scraps of dough all over the counter top. Admittedly, it’s all over the counter top in multiple neat piles, but still, in Pearl’s world, it’s way too untidy. She swiped a stray bit of hair from her eyes, leaving a streak of all-purpose flour across her gem. 

Baking had become the newest in a long line of skills Pearl had sought to master since the rebellion. There was something to be respected about the way ingredients that have almost nothing in common, when treated methodically and precisely, could produce something in a finished form that is completely and permanently altered. Sugar, butter, and eggs, not even similar by texture, could transform through the wondrous activity of ‘baking.’ 

She rolled a disc of dough onto a floured rolling pin, then delicately unraveled the disc over a waiting glass pie dish. She had a batch of filling ready to go - apples, cinnamon, sugar, a wonderful concoction that while she had no intention of consuming, smelled undeniably wonderful. She grabbed the large bowl and eased the sliced fruit into the pie shell. She layered on a top crust, and crimped all the edges evenly and securely. She placed the assembled pie into the freezer while the oven preheated. 

Then, she started working on the filling for the next variety of pie - a pecan pie with a splash of bourbon. The bourbon didn’t smell particularly nice, but she found that Amethyst enjoyed this rendition considerably more than the first couple of recipes which lacked the dark alcohol. 

A few hours later, there was an array of pies on the counter and Amethyst’s eyes were big as saucers. Cherry pie with an intricate lattice top, a lemon meringue with no signs of weeping between the top and bottom halves, a chocolate silk pie, a pumpkin pie, the apple and pecan pies, so many pies on display. Amethyst could barely restrain herself. 

“Oh my goodness Pearl, I don’t even think I could choose a favorite. You’ve literally perfected each one.” Amethyst shoveled another forkful of cherry pie into her mouth, speaking before swallowing, “These are all so delicious.” At this, Pearl blushed. She stood with her back against the counter, elbows resting behind her on the hard surface, her floral apron fastened firmly around her. 

“They look spectacular.” Garnet added, turning the cooling peach pie to admire it from different angles. 

Pearl's hand twirled the air emphatically as she spoke, “The cookies were one thing but pie is a whole other challenge. Some pies have one crust, some have two, some are fruit based and others are strictly confectionery. Some are made with vegetables! We’ll have to see what happens tomorrow when I test out some savory recipes. Have you heard of Shepherd's Pie?” she said as she then started piling up the dishes in the sink. 

“Savory!?” Amethyst gasped, fainting dramatically off the bar stool. 

Pearl hummed in acknowledgment. She did indeed like pie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this opens up a path where Lars could have learned some of his skill for Spacetries from Pearl, eager to teach and encourage as ever.


	7. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl talks to Amethyst about what happened between her and Garnet while everyone is away at the Keystone Motel.

She rubbed the cloth in circular motions against the surface that was now almost blindingly reflective. 

“Pearl, you’ve polished the temple door 6 times now. Why don’t we talk?”

“I don’t think you can help, Amethyst.” Pearl put the cloth aside and faced Amethyst. “Would you like some tea?” she was already walking into the kitchen before the shorter gem could respond. 

“Uhh, yeah, that actually sounds really great. Would be nice to have it while we sit and chat. What do you think?” Amethyst remarked as she hopped onto a bar stool. 

A minute later, Pearl faced the stove top waiting for the kettle to whistle, she didn’t say a word to Amethyst the entire time. Amethyst could see how rigidly tense Pearl’s whole body was, and had been lately. All the time she spent searching for Peridot without taking a moment to rest certainly wasn’t helping. 

When the kettle did whistle, Pearl was too lost in thought to realize right away. Amethyst frowned. Pearl placed the tea bag in the mug of freshly boiled water. Then, she sat down on the couch. Amethyst looked at the abandoned mug on the counter and then at Pearl’s retreating form. Normal Pearl would have brought it with her to place on the table for the purple gem. 

Amethyst sighed and walked to the living room, mug in hand. She sat on the floor close to Pearl. “I was wrong, Amethyst. I know I was. I let my emotions and desires get the better of me, and I let Garnet down. I really...  _ hurt _ her.” Pearl leaned back and put her hands over her face in shame. “I’m so disappointed in myself, and I don’t know how to fix it. Things will never be the same and I can’t bear it.” Pearl sits forward and tugs at her hands and takes in a shuddering breath, “I'm not sure I've ever been so embarrassed and disgusted with myself." She looked Amethyst in the eyes. "I’ve been thinking about leaving.” 

“Leaving!? What do you mean?” Amethyst shrieked. 

Pearl bites her lip and looks down for a moment before looking back at her friend, “I’m terrified. I’ve tried everything I can think of to get her to forgive me, but she won’t. Hasn’t enough time gone by? What if she never trusts me again? We won’t be able to work together, someone could get hurt.”

“You can’t leave, Pearl.” Amethyst’s voice was soft.

“The consequences of me staying here are too great if I stay. Trust me, I don’t want to go but what else am I going to do?” Amethyst was lost for words, so Pearl continued with a slight change of subject.

“I do want you to know I appreciate you coming to my defense that night. I was undeserving of your consideration and kindness.” Pearl offers Amethyst a shy smile.

“I understood exactly where your feelings were coming from, P. Garnet can be so aloof sometimes. I know she’s our team lead but it’s only natural for us to want to be close to her, isn’t it? We go on missions together and help with Steven but it feels like lately we all haven’t really had the chance to be together. Also, you’re a Pearl, Pearl. Even if you’re a very independent and self-sufficient one, your behavior stems from your natural and undeniable instincts.” 

Pearl looked shocked. “That’s a very mature observation, Amethyst, and I don’t think you’re wrong about it either.” 

Just then, Greg, Garnet and Steven entered the beach house, Steven enthusiastically announcing “We’re home!” 

Amethyst and Pearl’s private conversation came to an abrupt halt.  Once Garnet had left, Greg helped Steven unpack his cheeseburger backpack upstairs. 

“She’s talking to you, Pearl. That’s a good sign. Still going to leave?”  Amethyst didn’t think ‘not now’ was significant enough, and rolled her eyes at Pearl’s reaction moments ago, but she knew it would suffice as leverage for Pearl to stay.

“That may not be a necessary step after all.” Pearl admitted hopefully. Amethyst grinned and placed an encouraging hand on Pearl's shoulder.


	8. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl is rescued from White Diamond by Garnet and Bismuth, with a bit of help from Peridot as well.

The electricity was burning every spec of light that comprised her form. Pearl couldn’t keep the scream from erupting from somewhere deep inside herself. This had been going on for days; White Diamond was relentless, but so was Pearl - she wouldn’t give up her family and friends so easily. It’s part of what got her into this mess to begin with - she was stubborn and protective.

The shocking had stopped, but her body trembled and twitched in the residual sensation. All that was left was the monotonous hum of the barrier that blocked her from escaping the cell. Pearl could feel the ache in her head from all the trauma, it felt like her gem would shatter if just brushed by a gentle breeze. All she could do was lay there, alone, curled in a ball. 

All of a sudden, the humming of the barrier disappeared, and Pearl feared she had lost her ability to hear. She whimpered involuntarily as she recognized the sound of footsteps approaching. A hand touched her shoulder and she cried out "Please no!" before she could stop herself.

“Pearl.” it was an accented voice the thin gem would recognize anywhere. She allowed the hand on her shoulder to turn her over so she was on her back.

“G-Garnet.” Pearl turned her head and saw that Bismuth was standing guard, wearing her armor, mallet in hand. She must have knocked out the security panel, which would explain the gaping hole in the wall and the disabled barrier. “You shouldn’t have come, this is far too dangerous.” she whispered weakly. 

Garnet tenderly held Pearl to her chest. A warm hand was placed against Pearl’s cheek, thumb stroking soothingly. “In all the possibilities I saw in my future vision, leaving you here was not one of them. I promised you a long time ago that I would always rescue you, Pearl. We’ve known each other for thousands of years, my memory is impeccable.”

“Hmm.” Pearl agreed, her eyes were heavy. Garnet noticed the dark blue bruises scattered over Pearl’s body, peeking out from the edges of her clothing. The pallor of her gem was dull, and lacked its normal vibrant and glistening luster. 

“We need to make a move people!” Bismuth shouted from the front of the cell. 

“Come on, I’m getting you out of here.” Garnet said as she scooped up Pearl.

She could feel herself moving fast down the hallways, there was jostling but Garnet held her securely. Pearl held on as tight as she could, but she was so tired, and everything was slowly becoming numb to her. 

“Don’t sleep, Pearl.” Garnet warned her, and she wanted to reply with a snarky comment about not sleeping, but she just didn’t have the energy.

“Almost there!” Bismuth shouted encouragingly. 

“Peridot, get us out of here NOW!” Bismuth shouted again, apparently they had made their way to a hidden, waiting ship. Pearl could feel herself being laid down. 

“Pearl, wake up.” Garnet coaxed. “Open your eyes for me, please.”

Pearl blinked them open, but her eyelids each felt heavier than one of Bismuth’s anvils.

“You’re safe.” Garnet told her, placing her hand again at Pearl’s cheek, and Pearl felt her hand being squeezed by Garnet’s other hand. “I need you to stay awake until we get to Rose’s fountain.”

“I don’t think I can.” Pearl’s voice sounded terrible, the simple reply draining even more energy from her.

“You must. Steven needs you, he and Amethyst are waiting patiently for you back home.”

“I need you, too.” Bismuth added from somewhere behind Garnet. 

“Yeah, you can put me on the list of being in need of impossibly accomplished Pearls.” Peridot added from even further away. 

Pearl grinned weakly, she felt incredibly loved. She winced suddenly, grabbing her gem with her unheld hand. 

“What’s wrong?” Bismuth asked with great concern.

“It’s White - she’s in my head.” Pearl cried in alarm. “She’s tracking our position with my gem. Quick-” Pearl had motioned to move herself to an escape pod across the bridge, but Garnet followed her line of vision and held her down firmly.

“There’s no way I’m going to let you blast yourself into space. I promised to rescue you, didn’t I?”

“You can’t be serious Garnet,” Pearl whimpered as the force inside her head was booming and pounding, “she will shatter all of you. I c-can’t let that happen.” 

“You are in no shape to argue with me.” Garnet was stern. “Peridot, ready the weapons and prepare to fire.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Peridot activated a few controls. “Ready.” 

Garnet gave Pearl’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze before moving to stand behind the pilot’s chair. They could see White’s ship right outside, it materialized almost right on top of them. “Fire!” 

Peridot launched several missiles and aimed a steady beam of lasers at the offending ship. Steam and smoke erupted from the battered vessel. 

“Again!” Garnet ordered, and another round of surprisingly powerful weapons slammed into the target.

Pearl looked confused, still holding her gem. Bismuth smiled down at her and winked, “I may have boosted the weapons systems.” 

Pearl closed her eyes, unable to respond. She grabbed the seat cushion below her and tightened her grasp, back arching and chest heaving. It felt like thunder was erupting inside her gem. She let out an agonized groan, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. “Whi-white Diamond.” she managed. 

Peridot announced happily, “They’re retreating!” 

Garnet rushed back to Pearl, hearing and seeing her in distress. 

As Garnet kneeled beside Pearl, her body had gone limp, and her hand dropped to the side. 

“Pearl?” No response. She looked to Bismuth next to her, unable to speak.

“Hey Pearl, you okay?” Bismuth asked, gently shaking Pearl’s shoulder. Garnet tapped away her shades. There were tears brimming in her eyes.

“This was one of the possibilities.” Garnet said in choked breaths, moving away and retrieving something from a cabinet nearby. It was a small canteen.

“From the fountain?” Bismuth questioned. 

“Hm.” Garnet nodded. “It’s not enough, and it’s not going to be as potent since we are far from home, but there’s a chance it will help.”

Peridot was nervously watching from the pilot seat, peering over the top of the head-rest. The tension in the ship was palpable, hope fleeting. 

Garnet tilted back Pearl’s head and poured some of the liquid into her mouth, gingerly massaging her neck to help her throat to swallow. There was no reaction. She tried again.

“Come on, don’t leave me.” Garnet urged, getting another mouthful into Pearl. 

“Fight Pearl, you’ve got to.” Bismuth did her best not to shout. Garnet poured some of the liquid onto Pearl’s gem. The canteen was almost empty. 

“This is it,” she said to Bismuth as the last of the healing tears was slowly poured down. 

Pearl coughed and sputtered a little, quickly groaning as the pain was settling back in.

Garnet and Bismuth smiled widely at each other, and Peridot visibly relaxed as she slid back down the seat she was tip-toe standing on.

Pearl opened her eyes, and spoke weakly, a hint of a smile in her voice despite everything. “All this fuss, for a Pearl?” 

Bismuth ruffled Pearl’s hair and Garnet wiped her eyes, gathering up Pearl in her arms to gently hug her. Pearl melted into the strong grasp and whispered to Garnet, “Thank you.”

Just like that, there was hope again.


	9. Pearl and Lion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after Steven Universe Future ends. I know Steven mentioned meeting up with Connie and Lion, so the idea is Lion is always with Connie while Steven travels, but I also like the idea of Lion sometimes hanging around the rest of the gems and Greg, who now stays at the Beach House.

Pearl sat on the front balcony, strumming absentmindedly on Steven’s cherished ukulele. She slouched in the white plastic chair and looked up at the sky.

They’d all chatted together about an hour ago, about the different places Steven had traveled to, the new people he met, catching up on everything that could have changed in the last 24 hours since they last talked on the phone. The Crystal Gems missed him so much, but they were all glad Steven was well enough to embark on this adventure. 

There was an ache in the center of Pearl’s chest, some days it was less pronounced than others - she knew Steven was doing what was right for him, what was healthy, and ‘normal’ for young adults, but she was so sad, in a way she hadn’t been even after Rose. 

Her phone pinged, she checked the screen to see Steven had sent her a photo. She chuckled, seeing his bright, happy face beaming at her from the picture, in front of what looked like a Cookie Cat sculpture in a museum. 

She sighed, the ache deepening just a little even though her heart swelled at the same time. 

The screen door creaked open, Lion having nudged it with his head. He sat right in front of her, just staring. 

“Yes, Lion?” Pearl asked cautiously. The creature still made her feel uneasy. Sure, they spent nights secretly watching Steven sleep, and they fought together, and Pearl certainly appreciated the care Lion took when in battle beside Connie and Steven, but the fact that Lion was a part of Rose’s life she knew nothing about unnerved her, just as learning about Volleyball had. At least Pearl could communicate verbally and mutually with fellow Pearls, but Lion was an animal, a likely revived creature with a past of his own no one but Rose would know. 

Lion made a gruff noise and took steps closer to Pearl. He looked at the ukulele in her lap, then back to her eyes. Pearl stared back. 

Lion looked at the ukulele again and straight back to Pearl’s eyes, and the suggestive request struck Pearl suddenly. “Oh!”

She grinned, straightening her posture and taking up the instrument. Pearl cleared her throat then began playing a song, plucking the strings and pressing her fingers to elicit beautiful, harmonious chords. She sang something that sounded like a lullaby, soothing and simple. 

The song ran out of words, Pearl played the last few notes, and she took a deep breath. She looked at Lion, who’d closed his eyes, his body slumped slightly at the shoulders and ears, his tail wrapped close against his hips.

“I guess you miss him too, huh?” 

Lion stood and approached Pearl, coming close enough where she could feel his warm breath against her leg. He rubbed his head against her arm and rested his chin on her thigh. She was shocked, but smiled happily. She gently petted the top of his head. 

“Join the club.” she whispered to him, softly stroking her fingers through his mane. He curled up at her feet and she continued to play until the late hours of the evening.


	10. Renegade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the relationship between Rose and Pearl can be controversial and troublesome, but I like to think that Rose was able to comfort Pearl sometimes.

The air was thick with the dust of shattered gems. A cacophony of shouting voices and thundering footsteps filled her ears. Pearl gripped her sword tightly, slashing it through the air and simultaneously her opponents in quick, specific, and calculated advances. Her hands were sore, she knew there would be new blisters covering healing calluses, but she also knew it was a necessary side effect.

She came behind a group of advancing homeworld gems, prowling undetected in the tall grass with quick steps. They were planning to strike Rose and Garnet according to their shared trajectory. Pearl focused on them, letting her new combat instincts take over. An unfortunate clatter of her sword against her armor gave away her position and the gathering turned to face the noise, weapons raised. 

Their stance of attack flickered, and some began trembling, much to Pearl’s confusion. 

“It’s the Renegade! Flee!”

“Retreat to the ship!” 

Pearl took the opportunity to strike with a guttural cry. A few of them returned the attack, and the rest eventually followed suit when bodies evaporated in clouds. “Defeat the defective Pearl! Strike her down!” 

“Her gem is on her forehead, shatter it!”

“She’s only a defective Pearl! The Renegade dies tonight!” 

“Kill her! DIE!” 

Pearl defended herself and overtook all of the gems, not failing to notice that some of them actually looked fearful. 

One managed to escape, picking up the pace towards Rose and Garnet with their ax held above them. Just as it was about to swing down, Pearl dove through the air and plunged both of her swords into its body. It poofed instantly, and Rose and Garnet were safe. It seemed like that was the last of the battle this time. There was no one left. 

Pearl’s chest heaved as she caught her breath. Rose rushed over. “Pearl! That was close, are you alright?” 

“Yes, I’m fine.” she panted, then turned around in the opposite direction. 

“Pearl?” Rose asked, starting to walk after her. Garnet’s hand rested on her shoulder. 

“Give her some time, things are about to change for her.” she spoke. 

“What does that mean?” Garnet didn’t respond to Rose’s question, simply offering a squeeze on her shoulder instead. 

Pearl continued to disappear into the distance, shoulders slumped and head hung low. Words like Renegade and defective played over in her head like a haunted chant. 

All Pearl wanted was to be good, loyal to Rose and the cause. Titles like Renegade and defective were tasteless and nothing she found herself proud of. 

After many hours, she returned to the Temple at dawn. She was about to activate the door to her room when a very familiar, and concerned, voice stopped her. 

“Pearl? Are you hurt? Would you like to talk?”

Pearl didn’t turn to face Rose. She debated inwardly what to say.

“It’s not like you to leave like that after a battle, Pearl. I was worried about you.” Rose’s voice was close, she’d taken slow steps towards Pearl. 

Pearl snapped out of her own thoughts, the same ones plaguing her as she walked the darkened beach.

“It’s nothing to worry about, Rose.” she answered, spinning around and putting on her bravest poker face. Rose’s hand came to rest on her cheek, and the larger gem smiled sadly.

“Don’t lie, Pearl. I know you too well for that.” 

Rose took Pearl’s hand and kissed it. “Now please, tell me what’s troubling you so much. I want to help.”

“You can’t.” Pearl admitted, and chastised herself for sounding so defeated. 

“Now what on Earth does that mean?” Rose brushed her fingers over Pearl’s knuckles, and Pearl winced. Immediately, Rose examined Pearl’s hands, and found the state of them appalling. 

“Pearl! Your hands…” she noticed the redness, the skin that blistered and bled. “Let me wrap these for you. It must be so uncomfortable.” 

Rose abandoned Pearl for a moment to retrieve a few medical supplies. She took Pearl’s hands and began smoothing a kind of ointment on them that instantly cooled the stinging of the blisters and dry skin. Pearl tried her best to be quiet, only the sorest and most fresh wounds making her involuntarily cringe. 

“I’m so sorry, Pearl.” Rose whispers as she begins wrapping her hands in gauze and tape. 

Pearl looks away. “They said… they said… I was…  _ defective _ .” she spoke the word as if it left a sour taste in her mouth. She looked up at Rose with tears forming in the corners of her eyes. “Do you think of me that way, Rose? Am I… defective?”

“What!? Of course not!” Rose hurriedly finishes the last of the bandaging and takes Pearl in a crushing hug, that in Pearl’s opinion, ends much too soon. 

“Pearl, you’re not defective. You’re a Pearl, yes, but you’re a Pearl who’s done more than what any other Pearl has ever done. You should be proud.”

“They called me a Renegade.” Pearl said, closing her eyes as she directed her face to the floor, tucking her chin in. Rose’s heart ached for her beloved confidant. She reached for Pearl’s chin and tilted it up gingerly, so she was making unavoidable eye contact with the thin gem.

“I don’t care what they call you - to me, you’re strong. To me, you’re brave. You’re determined, and smart, and a bit stubborn. No other Pearl could accomplish what you’ve achieved. I know it’s all outside of your comfort zone, and it goes against your programming, but there’s no one else I’d rather have by my side than you, Pearl.”

Pearl sniffled under Rose’s intense gaze. “I just want to be good, I just want to save this planet. I want you to be proud of me.” She tightly closed her eyes, cursing the tears that streaked down. 

Rose kissed Pearl on her gem. “I couldn’t be more proud, my dearest Pearl.” Rose engulfed the shaking gem and held her close. She felt her heart break for her best friend, this was more than Pearl ever could have prepared for. 

Rose held Pearl’s head close to her chest. “I know you want to stay by my side, but if you need to take a break from the-” 

Pearl pushed away. “No! Please! I can do this. Let me do it for you, Rose. Please.”

Pearl pushed her cheek into Rose’s hand. “Alright, but you’ve got to promise me that you will not let anything they say get to you. You’re so, so much better than that, Pearl. You truly are.” 

“I promise.” Pearl vowed, and she would try. Pearl held onto Rose a while longer, feeling calmer every time Rose’s hand stroked down her back. 

“You need your rest, Pearl. Let me see you to bed.” Pearl allowed it this time. It wasn’t often gems needed to rest, but Pearl was still early on enough in her training that the demand of everything took a toll on her. 

Rose knew that tonight, it wasn’t just physical exertion, but mental strain, that afflicted her companion. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm concluding this series of one-shots here but there will definitely be more to come at some point, probably posted under individual titles. Hope you've enjoyed these!


End file.
